


Pumpkin Pie

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of person's never had pumpkin pie before?!</p><p> </p><p>Winter Holiday 2011 gift-fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey">snarkymonkey</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



  
"Whadda mean you've never had pumpkin pie?" Joey asked, his voice bordering an offended tone more than a skeptical one.   
  
"I don't like sweets."   
  
"Bullshit." He bored into Seto's eyes. "And you **have**  to eat pumpkin pie; it's tradition."   
  
A lone eyebrow quirked.   
  
"Perhaps for you." (Growing up, Thanksgivings were never a big deal at the Kaiba household.)   
  
Joey shook his head.    
  
"No, for **everyone**. Next thing ya know, you're gonna tell me you've never had green bean casserole."   
  
Seto didn't say anything and soon had a hard time fighting to keep a straight face against the one Joey pulled on him - it was an over-exaggerated mix between world-crushing shock and falling over.   
  
"You're kidding."   
  
Seto shook his head with a light smile.   
  
"Well, that's going to change," Joey said resolutely.   
  
He sliced up a piece of pumpkin pie for Seto that was much, much bigger than a normal serving.   
  
"C'mon," he said, picking up a fork. He cut off a small, bite-sized piece and held it in front of Seto's mouth as if the young CEO were a finicky toddler   
  
Seto looked at him incredulously, but eventually gave in and took a tentative bite.   
  
As he chewed, Seto was surprised at the smooth, custard texture and savored the spices that paired so well with the pumpkin. The buttery crust melted in his mouth. And as much as he wanted to fluster Joey, he had to admit that he liked it.   
  
After a good thirty seconds of "chewing", when he was absolutely unable to contain himself against Joey's eager look of anticipation, he finally spoke.   
  
"It's good."   
  
Joey grinned at him, thoroughly satisfied.   
  
"But I can't finish all of that," Seto said, pointing to the slice of pie.   
  
"I'll help you," Joey said purposefully, popping a bite into his mouth before getting another for Seto.   
  
And soon, the large slice was gone.   
  
Joey ate most of it.


End file.
